csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Can you tell James and Oliver Phelps (Fred and George Weasley) apart?
For several years (not whole years, obviously), I had enormous difficulty telling (who play Fred and George Weasley) apart. But I eventually learned to tell them apart, after I read this page, but not until after I had watched this video. There are several other pages I have located to get useful information on how to change everyone's favourite twins apart, such as this one. Differences Oliver Phelps (George Weasley) *His face is longer, straighter, and a little bit skinnier. The jaw is also set differently. *He has a mole on the right side of his neck. *His eyes are a bit more slanted, and not as deep. His eyes slant down towards the outside corners a lot more than James' do. He is also fabulous at winking. *He has a bump to his nose, whereas James doesn't. His nose is longer and curved. *His smile has a curve on the top left and right part of the upper lip. His smile is kind of crooked, and the top lip is curved. *He is the taller of the two. Their heights may have varied before they reached their full heights, which may be evident in certain parts of the first Harry Potter film. *He is the elder of the two, being born 13 minutes before James. *His voice is arguably deeper than James'. The deepness of their voices may have varied before they fully matured, which may be evident in certain parts of the first Harry Potter film. *He is the more outgoing and sociable of the two. *Both twins have naturally dark brown hair but they had to have their hair dyed ginger for the Harry Potter films. James Phelps (Fred Weasley) *His face is shorter, and a little bit rounder. The jaw is also set differently. *He has a scar on his left eyebrow. *His eyes are not as slanted, and are deeper. His eyes slant down towards the outside corners a lot less than Oliver's do. His eyes aren't necessarily bigger but are wider. *He doesn't have a bump to his nose, whereas Oliver does. His nose is shorter and outcurved. *His top lip is straight, while Oliver's top lip is curved. *He is the shorter of the two. Their heights may have varied before they reached their full heights, which may be evident in certain parts of the first Harry Potter film. *He is the younger of the two, being born 13 minutes after Oliver. *His voice is arguably higher than Oliver's. The deepness of their voices may have varied before they fully matured, which may be evident in certain parts of the first Harry Potter film. *He is known to be the more serious and hard working of the two. *Both twins have naturally dark brown hair but they had to have their hair dyed ginger for the Harry Potter films. Some Pictures for Comparison's Sake Notes *Not all of the information on this page is original research. In fact most of the information was copied from other sites and reworded. I basically rewrote some of the information that I'd gathered from other sites, and while I didn't take any of these images - as I don't even live in the same country - I chose the images that I felt would best fit to represent the subject of this page. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages